Shawn and Jules Forever!
by iknowuknow
Summary: One of those ipod's on shuffle typed things.


Disclaimer: I own none of these things.

**Good Directions by Billy Currington **

"Shawn, do you know which interstate to take to get to Riverside?"

"You just go right at the caution light, buy some of the best pineapple in the world, then either go left to the 405, or right and come back to share with me."

Juliet laughed and got in her car.

Shawn thought, _I should have gone with her! Now she'll be visiting that friend for a week and I won't see her! _

He sat down in the shade at the park to watch _Say Anything…_ on his iphone.

About 40 minutes later, a familiar car pulled up.

Juliet got out with a pineapple and a few picnic supplies.

"Jules!"

When she was paying for the pineapple, someone asked her for a recommendation on which ones are good. When she gave a great answer, and they asked how she knew so much. She replied that a guy from work, Shawn, told her all about them. One of the employees overheard and told her there's no one better to have a picnic with. Everyone had experiences where he invited them to a picnic, and they all talked about how helpful he was to them and their stressful lives.

Juliet sat down and leaned on his shoulder, "Watching something good?"

Shawn, who was now looking at Juliet, replied simply, "Amazing"

**Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield**

"You look nice," Juliet replied breathlessly.

He was wearing a black shirt with jeans.

"You look amazing!" her boyfriend replied.

She was wearing a pink shirt and denim skinny-jeans.

He started singing with the song playing at the bar.

"You know this song?" she asked.

"Yep… always makes me think of you," Shawn replied.

She smiled.

He kept singing.

**All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

Robert O'Hara walked his daughter down the aisle, his mind rapped in memories.

"_Daddy, are you sad I'm a girl?"_

"_No, you're perfect, my little girl."_

_----_

"_I want you to stay away from that boy!"_

"_But he's going to play for the Dolphins!"_

"_I don't care! That boy is nothing but trouble!"_

_----_

"_Dad, did you always want me to be a girl?"_

"_Yes, of course!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're my little girl. Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

_Then they started down the aisle._

**Suds In the Bucket by Sara Evans**

"Where's O'Hara?" Lassiter asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"I found this note on her desk, Chief!"

_Sorry, but I've got to go._

Right then, Gus burst in. "Have you seen Shawn?"

"No."

Elsewhere:

"Where are we headed, Shawn?"

"Vegas."

"Do you think they know we're gone?"

"Definitely."

**She's So High by Tal Bachman**

"I don't deserve her!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what could a guy like me ever offer? She's perfect? I don't know why I bother."

"Shawn, she loves you!"

"Yeah, but she's so high above me! She's just so lovely!"

"I admit, Juliet is pretty, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just, she so much better than me! What if she says, 'No'?"

"She agreed to date you two years ago, why wouldn't she agree to marry you now?"

**Come Down Now by The Postal Service**

"I miss you!"

"I miss you, too! Oh, I love the song that's playing!"

"Just come back soon, okay?"

"I will. The mountains are high, but not too high!"

"Just come down as soon as you can!"

"I will. Love ya, Jules!"

"Love you too, Shawn."

**Jack and Dianne by John Cougar Mellencamp**

"We're here! Guess what's playing?"

"Hmm…_Pretty In Pink_?"

"How'd you know?"

"You are probably the only one I know that would drive an hour to see a Drive-In movie, just because it was an 80's movie you have on DVD!"

"Fair. Alright, get comfortable."

Juliet climbed into her boyfriend's lap. "There, all comfortable!"

"Do you think life will always be this fun, Jules?"

"With you? Definitely!"

**I'll Be by Edwin McCain**

"_I'll be whatever you need me to be!"_

"_Sorry, but we're too young."_

"_I'll be better when I'm older!"_

"_No, Shawn!"_

"_Just one date!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Yes! Meet me at the pier at 9!"_

He left me at that pier. He did get better when he was older, but it's too late. Now he likes her. Now I'm just lonely old Abigail Lytar.

**Shoulda Seen It in Color by Jamey Johnson**

"Grandpa, who's this?"

"That's me and Grandma back when we were dating."

"Wow! What about this one?"

"That was our wedding day. See what it says on the back? 'Shawn & Juliet'."

"And these?"

"Those are from a trip to Hawaii with your dad and Nicky."

"My dad was a kid?"

"Yep."

"Who's this one of?"

"Oh, that was taken when your parents got married."

"Wow! How about this one?"

"That's you back when…"

**Livin' Our Love Song by Jason Michael Carroll**

"_Spencer, it won't last! You need to leave her alone!"_

"_Detective O'Hara, don't get involved with my son! He's too different from you!"_

"_Mr. Spencer, Detective O'Hara, it just won't work out. You're like a backwards boy and a fairytale princess!"_

"Well, here we are. They said we couldn't do it, but we did. Happy Anniversary, Jules!"


End file.
